fighting to survive hunger games
by MidnightCalifornia
Summary: The girls are not mermaids anymore, they lost there powers when they defeted the comet but in this twisted reality the girls are picked to fight to there deaths, but who will make it out alive? The girls are in there early 20s as well as the boys. So Pretty little liars is included in this two it's mainly about h2o though
1. Chapter 1

H2o just add water crossover with pretty little liars and The hunger games!  
The hunger games fight for survivle

The girls are not mermaids anymore, they lost there powers when they defeted the comet but in this twisted reality the girls are picked to fight to there deaths, but who will make it out alive? The girls are in there early 20s as well as the boys. So Pretty little liars is included in this two it's mainly about h2o though

District One

Charlotte Watsford

Of course I am from one of the wealthy districts, We are trained for the hunger games, and I have too win! We have had the most victors in the poll ever so far except district two. I am trained to kill, in 10 different ways, I can snap knecks I am very good with my teath, they are like knife blades knife and sharp. Like Joannas teath in one of the other districts and of course I would love to get my revenge on the mermaids if they were in the games.

"And now for the girls... Charlotte Watsford" Effie beamed, everybody clapped as I walked on stage I was determined to win this.

"For the Boys... Ash Dove" Effie said he smiled and walked on stage and said

"WE ARE READY FOR VICTORY!" Ash shouted, "More like I am" I mutture

District Two.

Emma Gilbert.

I guess we were lucky we were ritch, and we are trained for the games, I know girls who can kill you in several ways with there bare hands. My little brother Elliot, has killed many already, I remember when I was sixteen not that long ago everything was so peaceful now our world is about sacrafising people for entertainment. But what if we stopped watching? Nobody would we have to survive its the only way to see if your loved ones would survive or not.

Today was the reaping, the pick for the 80th Annual Hunger games one year when the games first started we had a hunger game every month.  
and the second year. But it was never enough for them, well for us.  
But when it comes to the games in the Capitol were pretty leathal as well as district one.

"Emma, it's time to get changed" My father said sternly I nodded and took my pink lace dress from him and went to have a shower and get changed,  
although how I did miss those girls Cleo and Rikki wonder if there still alive...

"Welcome...Welcome to the 80th annual hunger games" The women beamed everybody cheared in District one unlike the other districts.

"Now, lets get down to bussiness firstly, for the girls as always..." She smiled

"Emma Gilbert!"

"Noooo!" I heard my father scream it was only me, dad and Elliot as my mother was killed, in district 13 a while back the district nobody dares to talk off..

"Emma?" The woman said, I walked forwards.

"It's okay father, trust me" I said walking up bravely onto the stage.

"And Now for the Boys... Elliot Gilbert!" She clapped, Elliot cheared he was happy to be picked

"Your going down sis!" He smiled evily, I glared at him, could I kill my own Brother?

District 3

Cleo Setori

I stood next to Kim, Dad and Sam, as well as Lewis, whist this woman was about to announce the next three 'Tributes' for district three, I had never been picked, I wouldn't want to the games are sick and twisted. I just thought I had too get out for Kim, Dad and Sams sake if I was picked.

"Cleo Setori!" Effie clapped, we were dignified Losers district two if we were sentanced to go in the hunger games we would do it proudly, unlike the poorer districts.

"And Now for the Boys... Lewis Mcartny" She clapped and Lewis came on stage we had training for all of this, it should be okay and district two has the largest poll of victors me and lewis have two carry out that tradition.

And so that's how the tributes were recruited for the games.

District One Charlotte Watsford and Ash Dove

District Two Elliot Gilbert and Emma Gilbert.

District 3 Cleo Setori and Lewis Mcartny.

District 4:  
Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz

District five Hanna Marin and Celeb Rivers

District Six Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanough

District Seven Rikki Chadwick and Zane Bennet

District eight Emily fields and Noel Kahn

Disrict Nine Dr Linda Denman and Darren Wilden

District ten Paige Mcullers and Wren Kingston

District Eleven Melissa Hastings and Jason Dilaurentis

District Twelve Will Bengamin and Issabella Hartley.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN

'And may the odds be ever in your favour...'

WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY ULTIMATE CROSSOVER H2O JUST ADD WATER, PRETTY LITTLE LIARS AND THE HUNGER GAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

District One Charlotte Watsford and Ash Dove

District Two Elliot Gilbert and Emma Gilbert.

District 3 Cleo Setori and Lewis Mcartny.

District 4:  
Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz

District five Hanna Marin and Celeb Rivers

District Six Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanough

District Seven Rikki Chadwick and Zane Bennet

District eight Emily fields and Noel Kahn

Disrict Nine Dr Linda Denman and Darren Wilden

District ten Paige Mcullers and Wren Kingston

District Eleven Melissa Hastings and Jason Dilaurentis

District Twelve Will Bengamin and Issabella Hartley.

District 3 Cleo and Lewis the train journy.

It was a fairly long journy to the capital we were both distraut, none of us would get out alive we knew that but we just had to keep our heads heald high for our district, how could people do this to other people? We don't know.

"Now our main goal is to beat district two, they win almost every year as well as district one the rest of the districts are easy to beat" Our mentor Walden said

"But aren't you supossed to be talking about how to stay alive? Not beating the other districts I mean... I know that's part of it but, we need to know about taticks" Lewis spoke, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Taticks? Believe me once you enter the areana it's a blood bath" He laughed and said "The only way to win is to kill" He added

"What about where to find water and food?" I asked

"No Darling the areana changes every year you could be, in a ruined city or desert or tropical rainforest, each year it changes every weapons in the arena change, you just have to kill which would be pretty hard for you two ruthless right?" Walden laughed once again

"I'll do whatever it takes to stay alive" Lewis shouted

"Good, that's the kind of spirit" Walden smiled "What about you?" He asked

"Yeah and me" I nodded

District 4

Aria and Ezra

The train journey was agonizly slow for them, Aria mainly was on her bed with a book she wanted to finnish before she entered the areana, where as Ezra stayed in his room too, writting a journal about his experience being picked as 'tributes'. There wasn't much communication between the pair even though they were lovers, they had to face the truth that one of them would die soon, if one of them were too survive then they would be left with horrific nightmares of the areana's future events. Aria thought about, Mike, Ella and Byron she would never see them again. She walked across to Ezra's room on the train.

"Ezra?" Aria questioned

"Yeah I'm awake come in" He replied

"Are you scared about the areana? What might happen, we could suffer the most grossum deaths just for the capitol people's entertainment" Aria hissed

"I'm not scared I know what may happen we watch it everyear the hunger games, If only we could put the capitol peole and preside+ nt snow in the areana huh?" Ezra smirked, Aria laughed.

"We could try and destroy the areana like they did in the 75th annual hunger games" Aria suggested "No, we would raise distruction on our district like how they escucuted everyone from district 12 only to create a new one" Ezra said "Good though though I'm going in fighting" Ezra smiled

"We should stay together, even though we'll still die" Aria informed Ezra nodded "I agree we at least need to give district 4 a good death" Ezra smiled and kissed Aria.

District 5

Hanna Marin and Celeb Rivers

Hanna

Arriving at the capitol, streams of people were waving at us as the train arrived, they were so happy I never understood why. I was never an outdoors person god this was going to be the most painful death EVER! Coming from one of the porest districts as well, I had no murcey for anybody else maybe Celeb but it was kill or be killed. We stepped off the train and our manager Leon greated us.

"Good day, Celeb, Hanna how was your train journey I hoped they kept you compfy" Leon grinned

"It was fine, sir" Celeb blankley said, he was raging mad. "We don't have time to waist." "The introductions of the tributes will be soon" Leon added, Hanna smirked a little seeing a women wearing what seamed like a bog brush on her head. "Something funny?" Celeb asked quietly so Leon couldn't here us "The women...  
with the orange hair funny" Hanna said.

We walked towards the lift to get ready for our greating.

District 7

Rikki Chadwick and Zane Bennett.

"Wow! This is amazing" Rikki entered the hotel room for district 7 along with Zane as the manager had gone somewhere, she looked around before here eyes the room was decorated like a winter wonderland. A silver and white chandalere was dangeled at the centre of the room, a cream white sofa a huge television attached to the wall infront. A long silver table in the middle of the suite, decorated with all kinds of foods and a bottle of white wine in the middle. Silver stars were dotted around the ceiling. "Wait till you check out the rooms" Zane smiled.

Rikki did exactly that, she switched the light on a large window which you could change the cenory off, The bed was like a snow queans bed white and silver of course, with a decorated bed frame around it and white Dangling curtins from the bed frame, The walls were decorated with snowflakes, it felt like christmas but there was no christmas anymore. Rikki pulled one of the chester draws open where clothes were, supprisingly all her size mostly white tshirts and jeans,  
and boots.

"How do you like your room?" Leon stood in the door way. "Zane loves his" He added "It's beautiful, it feals like christmas" Rikki smiled

"Christmas?" Leon looked at her confused "You know the celebration we had before these stupid games. I never experienced one but I read about them" Rikki added "Of course but this is just so much better." Leon grinned, "Now come on we must eat before the greet" Leon said urging Rikki to walk out of the room. "You must be just starving" Leon said "I know I am" Zane grinned looking at the food although Rikki wasn't to sure.

District 7

Emily Fields and Noel Kahn.

It was dinner in District 7s suite, they were with the teams Manager a women named Jaxs, and there trainer, Gale. The suite was diffrent from district 6, It was like an underwater house.

"So are you looking forward to the great tomorrow" Jax asked them, Emily looked up "No not really, concidering were going to kill most of them" Emily hissed "I am, see which sucker will be the easest to kill" Noel smirked "You should pick your allies at the training session always good to pick a good team, esspecially when your dying of dehydration in the areana" Gale added.

"May I be dissmissed I don't feal like eating" Emily snapped "We must talk tatics if you want a fighting chance in the areana" Jax hissed "Come on Em, we do wanna beat the other teams right?" Noel added "I suppose" Emily shurgged "So Noel, what is your best skill strength wise?" Gale said

"I guess It would just be fighting although I am very good with a knife" Noel smiled "That could come in handy Noel, and Emily what about you?" Gale asked "I'm not good at anything" Emily said "Yes you are Emily your the best at karate, if someone comes up behind you then you could kill them by snapping there kneck" Noel informed "I don't want too I'd rather die" Emily snapped, "Really? Not even give your district a fighting chance?" Jax smirked.


	3. Chapter 3 entering the areana

Entering the arena

I dicided to write from the start of the areana its better that way

District One Charlotte Watsford and Ash Dove

District Two Elliot Gilbert and Emma Gilbert.

District 3 Cleo Setori and Lewis Mcartny.

District 4:  
Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz

District five Hanna Marin and Celeb Rivers

District Six Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanough

District Seven Rikki Chadwick and Zane Bennet

District eight Emily fields and Noel Kahn

Disrict Nine Dr Linda Denman and Darren Wilden

District ten Paige Mcullers and Wren Kingston

District Eleven Melissa Hastings and Jason Dilaurentis

District Twelve Will Bengamin and Issabella Hartley.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN

Aliences who the teams pair up with

Team one Bella, Will, Noel, Wilden, Hanna, Celeb, Aria

Team two Melissa, Jason, Dr Denman, Lewis, Charlotte and Ash

Team three Rikki, Zane, Spencer Toby, Ezra, Emma and Elliot.

Team 4 Emily, Cleo, Paige, Wren, and Lewis.

Team 5

Day one + 2, Night one

All Districts were on the podiums, ready for the gun to go off the arean was a ruined New york city sea water sourounding it, fallen buildings and shops too along with blood on the streats. As the gun went off...

Team one

Bella.

I ran for my life, seriously like really really fast, I pegged it to a sack and grabbed it running off into another direction seeing people being killed, I rushed for hours, my alaience was gone, I fell in a heap on the floor it was Widen, I hugged him in relief.

Team one

"Have you seen the rest of the team?" I asked Wilden shook his head "I only saw Will at the beginning the others I don't know I think Hanna may have been killed by the team 4 player Lewis." Wilden said Bella shook her head. "We gotta find the rest of them" Bella said, Wilden grabbed her arm. "We need to find fresh water they will turn up" Wilden said "Okay we'll know who's dead when night falls as the cannons will come up" Bella said.

Coming around the corner came Wreen and Emily from team 4 they had a fierce look on their faces. "We don't want any trouble" Darren spoke "Aww, why not die now instead of later?" Wren smirked, "She's an easy kill get her" Wren said. Emily kicked Bella in the face causing Bella to fall to the ground Emily, pulled out a knife. Darren grabbed Emily from behind and snapped her kneck, she fell to the ground. "You want some of this?" Darren encouraged Wren "And to think we used to be friends" Wren smirked and darted the other direction to his other team mates.

"Bella are you okay?" Darren asked "Yeah, fine thanks" Bella said as he helped her up she wipped the blood off her nose and mouth with her sleave. "Let's keep a low profile" Darren said Bella nodded.

After hours they finally found fresh water in a ruined store, where Noel, Will, Aria, Hanna and Celeb were.

"Where have you guys been?" Noel smiled when they came. "We got split up and some douchbags from team 4 tried to kill us" Darren informed "Who were they?"  
Aria asked. "Emily and Wren" Bella informed "What happened?" Celeb shot up. "Yeah is Em okay?" Hanna pannicked, Darren looked at Bella to explain. "Sorry Han. It was Kill or be killed she nearly stabbed me Darren, snapped her kneck and Wren got away." Bella explained "YOU BASTARD!" Hanna screamed lunging for him but Noel stopped her. "Hey leave her alone" Celeb said. "Look, do you wanna get found out by the other teams huh? And besides, there's no room for friendships or love affairs in these games, it's just all based on trust!" Darren said to Hanna "Let me go" She screamed, "Besides I thought you were dead" Darren said.

The team shot up, as the cannon went off showing a picture of Emily, Dr Denman, Elliot, Paige, Jason and Lewis. "How many was that?" Celeb asked "Six" Will sighed. "Were the only team who hasn't lost a player, and I think district one have the least" Darren added "Yeah they only have Wren and Cleo left" Aria spoke "They should be easy to take down then." Bella said. "Yeah lets just get through this night first" Hanna said. "And then figure out how to kill everyone else, you do reliese the last team standing will have to fight till there deaths amongst themselves" Noel said "We no" Aria spoke.

Team Two

"Shall we go for high ground?" Jason asked the rest of his team mates. "I agree, maybe one of the roofs." Melissa said "Yup then we can find the other teams in the morning" Ash said "What about water and food?" Charlotte asked "I saw a lake, earlier on we'll head there in the morning" Melissa reasured her. "We can't focus on team 4 the others will be thinking that.. twats. We should concentrate on team one with the most players" Jason said "They've got the strongest players except for Ezra" Jason said "We should kill him too though" Mellissa said.

"Six tributes have fallen in the last three hours of the games, the first five hours, that's too many, I hope president snow is watching! BASTARD! You wouldn't last five minutes in the games" Melissa screamed "Mel, your gonna get us all killed!" Jason said "Are you really prepared to kill me your half sister and Spencer's out there too!" Melissa replied. "I... just hope I die before you" Jason said "I hope to win and kill my previous enimies before, Lewis has gone that should be easy and Elliot. So Rikki, Zane, Emma and Cleo are mine I wouldn't mind giving that Bella a torture kill along with her pretty boyfriend Will" Charlotte smirked "I used to love Emma before she abandoned me heartless bitch" Ash scawlded. "What happened to Denman?" Charlotte asked "She fell of a clift she was pushed by Cleo I think" Ash spoke "I wonder about Emily, Paige and Elliot" Melissa wondered "I don't know about Elliot or Paige but Emily got her neck broken by the ex cop Darren saving his team mate I saw it in the bushes" Jason said "Elliot was eletricuted by one of those electric eals in the water he was pushed in the sea by Will" Charlotte said. "Wow, this has to be the most dangerous areana yet lucky us" Ash smirked

Back in capitol city.

Casar Flickerman was addressing the world about the antics of the games. "So that makes six dead in the first 8 hours of the games, time does fly in there.  
Little Elliot from District Two was pushed into the sea eletricuted by an electric eal huh? Dr Denman was pushed of a clift, Emily's neck was broken, Paige well she was savaged by those zombie things hidden in the buildings, who do you think the strongest competitor is?" Casar turned his head around to the other announcer "I think that Darren is quiet a player along with charlotte from district one"

It was the dead of night in the areana all teams were sleeping until they heard a bang coming from one of the ruin buildings

Team 4

"Shit" Wren sat up in shock Cleo was still fast asleep then he saw figures fastly moving from the buildings bellow him, ZOMBIES! "CLEO WAKE UP!"  
Wren shook her, they were hiding in a small ruins of a cinema. "Oh shit... there it can't be" Cleo took the binoculars out from her backpack "Zombies" Cleo exclaimed. "We have to find somewhere else, before they kil us come on" Wren said, he helped Cleo up and they ran frantically to find saftey

Team 3.

"Come on Emma we have to keep moving" Rikki said the Zombie's were chasing them too. Rikki, Zane, Spencer, Toby and Ezra were all running from the zombie creatures coming from the ruins of the buildings they were quick. "I thought Zombie's were supposed to be slow!" Zane shouted. "It's the hunger games anything can happen" Toby said "He's right we need to find a way to beat them" Spencer stopped suddenly, Spencer was attacked by a Zombie,  
Ezra sliced its kneck behind her but it savaged Emma's left arm, "One of you help her" Rikki pleaded, Ezra picked up her body. "Don't worry I got her"  
Ezra said and they all carried on running with an unconcious Emma.

Team 2

"Come on" Jason urged Ash through the trees. "Lets go up a tree" Charlotte suggested, and started climbing suddenly a Zombie got her leg and pulled her down where the other zombie's ate her. The cannon went off. "Come on" Melissa said, as they were running the Zombie's dissapeared and faded away.  
"Thank god they stopped that" Ash panted out of breath. "He probably wants to get us" Jason said "Who?" Mellissa asked him "President Snow for what you said, gave us a death sentence" Jason argued. "JASON! Were fucking in here of course it's a death sentence!" Melissa snapped.. "I admire you for saying that about Snow that should happen" Ash smiled. "We wish, come on we gotta find new ground. Wonder what those creatures were they were like people"  
Jason said. "There probably people from capitol with computer chips in them or something" Melissa smirked, Ash and Jason just laughed along side them.

Team 1

"What were those things?" Hanna asked Celeb as they heard them outside. "Sounded like Zombie's" Celeb smiled. "Oh come on really Zombies?" Aria smirked.  
"Couldn't be impossible most of the district people are now Zombie's" Bella interrupted. "No but they wouldn't would they?" Wilden asked "No. way, they just got the zombie sorta behaviour" Noel said. "Imagen being savaged alive harsh" Will said "Oh but..they had those dogs that year remember teath like a knife blade that could rip your skin apart" Noel said. "Tell me then you too Bella, Will are you star crossed lovers?" Wilden asked "Not star crossed but were sort of married" Will smiled. "How did you afford that your district twelve right?" Hanna said. "We had a friend who's a victor from twelve she aranged it all for us" Bella infromed "Who's that?" Noel asked "Her name is Katness everdean" Bella smiled, "You knew Katness? Oh my god you must no some good tricks in the book then right?" Celeb grinned a glimmer of hope was in all of them hearing that name. "No... we didn't really talk about the games to hard for her and Peta" Will said "Damn it that could of been a lot of help" Wilden said. "No but most of us are gonna die anyway I don't see the point of running if those zombie creatures got me then I would of just stopped fighting wouldn't of been a very entertaining death" Noel smirked. "Anyway I heard the cannon,  
go off did anyone see who it was?" Bella asked "It was the girl from district one" Celeb said "Aaaah right then she was a bitch" Hanna said and they setteled down for the night..


End file.
